


Trust Me

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of historic domestic violence, not detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: “I’m just not used to the person I love being the one who’s hurt.”When Chimney gets injured at work and doesn’t tell his girlfriend, both he and Maddie get heated.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Trust Me

“And that makes it okay?!” 

“No, of course not but it’s my job, Madeline!”

The way he spat out her full name caused her to pause, before she settled her glare on him. They had been arguing since he had walked through the door of the apartment half an hour before. With seven stitches in his head and two broken ribs that weren’t there when he left for work that morning. 

“If you seriously think this is about that, you need to go get your head checked again, Howard.” She imitated the way he had spoken to her, stepping back when he stepped towards her. 

“Are you scared of me?” He asked, his tone wary for a second before she rolled her eyes and scoffed, and he went straight back on the defensive. “I got injured, I’m fine because these things happen. I had a rebar through my head, you think I can’t handle a little knock? Can we move on?” 

“You didn’t tell me.” The anger was only slightly gone, “I had to hear it from my brother because he rightfully assumed you would have called me!” And it was rising again, her face red and her voice cracking. If only made her feel even more frustrated - the tears always came when she was most enraged. “You should have called me. Not Buck, not the Captain, not Hen, no one - I should have heard from you when you’re perfectly capable of sending a damn text.” 

He sighed, “I didn’t want to worry you if there wasn’t any reason to worry. You’re pregnant and you were working, there was nothing for you to do and Buck had no right calling you.” Truthfully, he could see it from her point of view but he wanted her to see it from his. She was only fifteen weeks pregnant, he saw no need in her rushing to the hospital when he was in and out within an hour. 

“You know what?”

“What?” 

“Fuck you, Howard.” He groaned and rubbed his eyes as she pushed past him and towards their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. It was going to be a long night. 

Chimney had thought about leaving her alone after she cursed at him and slammed their bedroom door so hard he thought the walls shook. Instead, he found himself following her just moments later, pleading in his voice once he had opened the door, “How do we fix this?”

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her arms folded and a glare focused on the door as though she had known he wouldn’t just leave her alone. She didn’t answer him. She was stubborn but he could be too. He waited with baited breath, for at least a minute before he sat next to her. 

“I’m sorry for not telling you, that was stupid of me. The moment I was injured and was able to, I should have called you. I know that but I had my reasons, Maddie, I didn’t see the need in stressing you out when I was absolutely fine and these things happen.” She was still silent, so he sighed, “Honestly everything seems insignificant after rebar and Doug...” 

The mention of his name still caused her to visibly tense up and he hated himself for it. But he was still this taboo subject she mentioned in passing, here and there, trying to downplay the nightmare she had once been living. “Maddie, talk to me.” 

“I’m just not used to the person I love being the one hurt.” She eventually mumbled, shifting uncomfortably, crossing and uncrossing her arms before she took a deep breath. Now it was his turn to be silent, he could see the way she opened her mouth and then closed it again, trying to find the words. “I’m used to being hurt, covering it up... I don’t know. You covering it up just brought it back to me. And I know it’s not the same because I didn’t do that to you but you’re probably going to get injured so many more times and if you don’t trust me enough to tell me then...”

She shrugged and he frowned, quickly dropping to his knees in front of her so he could force her to look at him. “It’s nothing to do with you or with not trusting you, Maddie. I just forget sometimes that I have someone at home who cares and worries. I promise to call you next time.” 

“Even if you just cut your finger.” She was finally looking him in the eyes, deadly serious, her fingers moving to graze over his forehead, near the cut. “Even if I cut my finger.” He confirmed, before he took a deep breath, his hand on her leg, soothingly rubbing circles on the fabric of her jeans. 

“Sorry for shouting at you.” She eventually said, “Why would you ask me if I was scared of you though?” Her nose scrunched up, her voice full of curiosity. 

He thought back to their earlier argument, when he had stepped towards her. They trusted and loved each other but he knew he was still wary at times, paranoid he would trigger something. “You stepped back when I moved towards you.” 

“Because if you touched me I would have relented and I wanted to be angry at you.” With a smile, Maddie bumped her finger against his nose, “I don’t think of him when I’m with you, I get reminders sometimes but I know you wouldn’t hurt me. You don’t have to be scared to argue back. Even though I was right and you were wrong.”

Her voice was teasing and she smirked when he pushed her back on the bed and hovered over her, before he winced, the pain in his ribs radiating through his body. “No strenuous activity.” She reminded him - she knew all about broken ribs, not even from her time at the hospital but from personal experience. “Let me look after you.” She lightly pled, biting down on her bottom lip before he nodded, relenting without hesitation that time when he pulled back.


End file.
